Loved Ones
by KellyMarrie
Summary: Magnus and Alec get married and have a baby but it is not all fun and games as they find out. beta read by thomas (nibbles131) and stacey (S7AC3101) new chapters are coming soon ...key: (...) new piont of view or new scene
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Treasured Memories

Magnus sat on the green velvet arm chair that faced the door, he was watching and waiting for his beloved; Alec. Alec wasn't normally this late and Magnus was starting to become worried and he started to pace in front of the door. **"What if he's hurt? Should I try and find him? No he would think I'm a crazy stalker!"** he wondered aloud. Magnus settled himself back into the chair, tugging at his short, spiky hair and ended up getting slimy hair gel on his fingers. To pass the time he thought back to happier times.

(...)

Sitting in a round booth that was covered with red cotton cloth over the cold metal frame, in the café, with; Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Maryse and Robert. Magnus was sweating buckets and was so nervous that he thought he might collapse. Today was the day, he had stayed up all the night before worrying about this day, and that had involved a lot of swearing especially when he was fretting about the ring because he had forgotten the ring size, **"I'm a goddamn warlock I'll just enchant the fucking ring so it fits his finger, God what am I doing to myself he might not even say yes an then I'll just look like a clown."** Magnus was determined for this to work so he fought through all the negative thoughts and doubts.

Now he was sitting here next to Alec, waiting for the right moment that never seemed to come, so he had to make it the right time, but unfortunately Maryse had beaten him to it. **"So my lovelies when are you taking your relationship to the next level?"** she inquired in her sweetest voice but it held a hint of demand in the question. Alec spat his lemonade out on the table and started to sputter, Magnus whacked him square on the back with a concerned look on his face but if you looked closely you could see nervousness in his green cat-like eyes. As soon as Alec stopped sputtering he turned and looked into Magnus's eyes with his own bright blue eyes, there was a question in them. Magnus thought that this was the right time to pop the question everyone desperately wanted to hear. As Magnus slowly stood up everyone; except Alec of course, leaned closer with curiosity in their wide eyes.

Magnus cleared his suddenly dry throat and said **"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ummm,"** then he muttered under his breath "_Oh for God's sake Magnus pull yourself together."_ **"Alec would you like to do me the honour of becoming my husband?"** Magnus asked quickly so that he wouldn't lose his nerve. There was another round of his spitting his lemonade on the table and Jace saying **"Oh by the Angel Alec I don't think the tables are thirsty, now answer the poor man."**Alec went pale and so did Clary because she was one of the few people who knew Alec's little secret, and this was that Alec used to have a crush, if you will, on Jace but realised it wasn't going anywhere and went on to find his true love and this was what scared Alec, could he really be happy when his partner lives forever and he would only live a short life? Because everyone knows shadow hunters normally don't live for their full life expectancy. Could he really leave his beloved to live a lonely life after he dies? Alec shakily stood up and faced Magnus with a promise of tears in his eyes, like watching water fill a cup and slowly trickle over the brim. Magnus thought Alec was going to run away, but he stood his ground and they stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes and then suddenly Alec rushed at Magnus closing the few inches between them and hugged him tight nodding like a mad man on Magnus's shoulder and saying **"Of course, yes, yes I'd love to marry you!"**

Oblivious to the group of shadow hunters and the warlock, Camille Belcourt; Magnus's jealous ex vampire lover, was watching from the far table at the back of the café and because of her vampire hearing she heard all of it and as you can guess she wasn't pleased because she still had feelings for Magnus, even though he has clearly moved on from her. She sat there glaring at the group, her eyes alive with jealousy; you might even say they were glowing. Camille watched as Alec wrapped himself around Magnus and her jealousy got the best of her and she rushed soundlessly out of the cafe, careful not to attract the attention of the group.

(...)

Magnus lounged in the arm chair, what was Alec doing? Why was he so late? Is he in trouble? With these questions nagging at his brain, creasing his white silk shirt and cream slacks and kicking off his black dress shoes he slowly dozed off in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

Alec Awoke up in a cold, damp and dark room his hands were bound around a large cold pole which felt like it was built of stone, his legs were also bound at the ankles, but he was on his knees in the dark room. He looked around the room and found that the night vision rune he put on earlier was wearing off, so he could see almost nothing at all. The only things he could see were a table which looked old and was on its last legs, two wooden chairs around the table and two green lights. _What?_ These lights were flickering and looked strangely like eyes. Alec willed himself to see more clearly and that was exactly what happened, he managed to see a dark figure in the corner of the room, which looked like it was sat in a chair with their legs dangling over the arm of it. He could not make out if the figure was male or female because at that point he was distracted by the whirl-clicking noise coming from behind him and the faint smell of oil. **"Am I in a garage? No I can't be there's no ramp lifts. So where am I?"** Alec wondered aloud.

"**Ah my dear you are in deep shit that's where you are**." Said a voice from the corner where the green lights were, the voice didn't practically sound male or female, it was more robotic and sounded strangely pissed off. It wasn't a voice Alec had heard before so he had no clue as to who his kidnapper could have been.

"**Who are you and what have you got against me?" **Alec inquired, he tried to keep his voice level to sound unafraid but it cracked near the end and he ended up sounding like he was being choked.

"**I believe you have something of mine and I want it back!"** said the voice angrily.

"_**But I have nothing please let me go, I have to be somewhere tomorrow and it's not as if anyone isn't looking for me, I will be missed and they will look for me. I know some really important people, you know**_**…." **Whimpered Alec, who was desperate for the voice to keep talking so he could figure a way out of wherever he was being kept.

"**SILENCE! You are my prisoner and you will do as I say or you will die and as for the place you have to be tomorrow, I'm sorry to say but you will not be going. Actually I'm not sorry you might even say I'm glad!" **Interrupted the voice; that was getting tired of Alec's voice. Alec's kidnapper ripped a bit of cloth off their clothing and whistled, as if beckoning someone towards them. The whirl-clicking noise got louder and the smell of oil got stronger, there was now another sound, this one was a loud clumping noises as if whoever was coming closer had heavy footsteps. Then there was another figure next to the kidnapper but this was obviously a male figure because they had square shoulders and muscled thighs and they were wearing a suit with a top hat and coat tails, this figure was around about 5ft 6ins and thin but that was all Alec could tell from just his dark silhouette. Alec's kidnapper whispered something to the male figure and the male nodded then turned on his heel and started towards Alec.

As the male figure got closer Alec noticed that the man had no face, just a cold, silver oval head and no hair. The only feature on the man's face was a small mouth and in the few streaks of light coming from the dim light bulb hanging limply from the ceiling, Alec could see that, in the small mouth were sharp needle like teeth. Alec had fought a lot of demons but he had never seen anything like this thing that stood in front of him. **"Wha-what is this? What are you going to do?" **asked Alec sheepishly.

"**Oh this, this is just my automaton, beautiful isn't he? The best thing is you don't have to listen to them, like I have to with you." **The figure cocked their head towards Alec and then made a gesture as if to say get on with it and then the kidnapper said **"Gag him now! I'm fed up with his pathetic pleading!"**

The automaton clicked and moved towards Alec with a stride, as if now he had orders and these orders where to keep Alec from talking. The automaton had a cloth in his hands and was getting ready to put it into Alec's mouth, when he was close enough Alec kicked out with both his feet, trying to aim for the stomach but got the automaton in the shin; unfortunately being made of metal; it had no effect on the automaton but tonnes on Alec, when his foot connected with the automaton there was a sickening crunch and Alec cursing as well as the figure in the corner laughing.

The gag was now in Alec's mouth, a large knot in the middle which was threatening to make Alec choke, then there was a sweet smell and Alec suddenly couldn't keep his eyes open long enough. Then he thought he saw the automaton smile; but then he walked away and saw nothing else as he was taken by a wave of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

Alec's kidnapper sat in the corner of the room in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair, watching Alec sleep. _"What a foolish boy to think that I wouldn't drug him to stop him from talking. Ha it's much more peaceful now apart from his awful snoring. He is completely clueless as to who I am, such a foolish boy!"_ The kidnapper thought. They were being really careful to disguise their voice when they were talking to Alec so he wouldn't know who they were, as they had met before; he would instantly know if he heard them. The kidnapper did this by using an enchanted mask that made their voice sound more robotic.

The kidnapper was overwhelmed with joy that they had managed to pull this off, because they hadn't had much practice at this sort of thing. Alec's words kept going around in their head _"But I have nothing" _did he not realise that he had everything? Perhaps he isn't happy with what he's got. The kidnapper wished that they had a family that loved them but everything that they had once loved was gone now and this might be what made them so cold hearted but nobody knows.

The kidnapper realised the automaton was standing next to them and they wanted some quiet time but also wanted to keep an eye on Alec, **"Leave now, your job is done." **They ordered. The automaton just nodded and then walked out with their usual loud metal footsteps. When the kidnapper and Alec were alone in the room the kidnapper strode over to where Alec was unconscious and let themself look at him, I mean really look at him. They found he was, in his own way, handsome but in some ways rather unattractive. Then the kidnapper looked at Alec's fingers and saw his engagement ring, it was gold with a high shine and engraved in the metal was what looked like flames, blue flames or could it be sparks.

Then the kidnapper came across Alec's parabatai rune on his chest, near his heart. **"Hmm what a strange looking rune, I wonder how the shadow hunters remember what rune means what? Hmm maybe they aren't as stupid as I thought!"**

Suddenly Alec moved and made a noise against his gag, but his eyes were still closed. The kidnapper used this time to quickly move back to the chair in the shadows. The kidnapper got to the chair just in time to see Alec open his wide blue eyes and look around the room in a kind of daze.


	4. Chapter 4: Worries

Chapter 4: Worries

Magnus was woken up by the sunlight creeping through the curtains, as soon as he was awake enough he had a look around the apartment for Alec but he was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't in the bedroom or the kitchen and he certainly wasn't in the living room. _So where is he?_ If he had been and gone he would have left a note but there was nothing to say he was even here.

Now Magnus was really worried, it isn't like Alec to stay out all night and they hadn't had a fight or anything so there was no reason unless he was in trouble, and it is their _wedding rehearsal_ today and _he wouldn't miss that would he?_ If he didn't want to do it he would have said _wouldn't he?_ He was excited about it before, _had he changed his mind?_ Magnus hoped he still liked him and started to strut towards the phone, but then he sensed someone approach his front door.

He went as still as a living statue as the door got scratched at, he slowly stalked towards the door careful not to give away the fact that he was there. He approached the door and cautiously reached for the door handle and the scratching stopped. He swung the door inwards and peered around the corner of the door and saw nothing until he looked down and saw Chairman Meow sat staring up at Magnus with his beady green cat eyes surrounded with thick, luxurious white fur with faint greyish-ginger stripes. Then Magnus noticed a delicate, blood red ribbon tied around Chairman Meow's neck and on the ribbon was Alec's engagement ring with a note through the ring. Magnus knelt down and untied the ribbon and unhooked the ring, and then he stroked Chairman Meow's soft, little head and watched him trot off with his tail hung high.

Magnus pulled at the note and unrolled it. He started to read it.

"_Magnus,  
I have Alec, don't worry he's alive; for now but I might get bored and start cutting him up bit by bit if you do not turn up at Hunters Moon, 12pm tomorrow night. Meet me around the back and come alone if you do not obey my wishes you know what will happen. Oh yes, if you tell anyone else about this note we will know and of course you know what will happen to Alec.  
From X"_

Magnus put the ring in his pocket with shaky hands, he then held the note in his palm and all of a sudden the note turned to ashes in a flash of blue sparks.

"**Now that is just antisocial! Huh I wonder who this could be."** Magnus said as he started to pace in a tight circle. _Should he tell someone?_ No that would put Alec in danger. The only thing he can do is meet their demands; to meet them at Hunters Moon, which is a pub for werewolves, _was Alec's kidnapper a werewolf?_ It was possible, but _what would a werewolf want with Alec?_ Magnus didn't know what to do with himself, so he decided to close the dull, heavy green curtains and curl up on the sofa to read the book of white, this was a small book bound in white leather with the title in Latin, in gold writing. This book contains spells and potions and came with extreme power and responsibility, it had come to Magnus's possession after Clary found it and asked him for his assistance in getting her mother out of the coma she put herself in after Valentine captured her. That took guts and Magnus liked that in a person so it gained her his respect.

Jocelyn was easy to get on with but the same couldn't quite be said for Maryse and Robert; Alec's parents. Maryse was nice enough and she accepted the fact that Alec was gay and he was happy with Magnus but Alec's father, Robert was not so keen on it, in fact he was disgusted and because Max; Alec's younger brother had died and the only other Lightwood was Isabelle, Robert was also upset because the Lightwood name would soon die out because there was no way for it to continue with Alec being gay.

All this thinking made Magnus's head hurt a little so Magnus flicked his fingers and in a shower of blue sparks, a bottle of water and some aspirin appeared on the cold glass table in front of him. As Magnus swallowed down the aspirin and took a swig of refreshingly cool water. Chairman Meow decided to jump up and settle himself on Magnus's stomach, purring softly as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't focus on the book or drift off to sleep because he was too worried about Alec.

Chairman Meow was warm and heavy on Magnus's stomach and bounced slightly whenever Magnus breathed. This was strangely comforting and Magnus found himself humming lightly along with the cats purring. Before long Chairman Meow had stopped purring and started to snore, loudly, it reminded him of Alec and this only made him more upset. _Would they really kill Alec if Magnus didn't show up?_ He couldn't really take that chance and fail Alec; he would never forgive himself if something was to happen to him.

Chairman Meow was lying on the book of white so if he wanted to read it, he would have to move the cat but he looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb him. So he gave up with the reading and tried to find something else to occupy his mind, but there was nothing else so he started to day dream about the future and what it could hold if this never happened, that Alec was never kidnapped.

Then there was a sharp knock on the door which made Chairman Meow jump up in surprise and start to hiss at the door, his back bent and his fur standing up on end as if he wanted out of his skin. Magnus pushed Chairman Meow off his stomach and went to the door, brushing off fur from his shirt. He removed the chain on the door and opened it with caution and standing there in a neat black suit was Jace with his chin length hair tied up in a slick ponytail, which brought more attention to his angular face and his narrow mouth. He looked handsome in the suit that fitted him well, he was slim but muscled and a 5ft 11ins frame.

**"By the Angel, Magnus look at you, did you sleep in those clothes? Anyway I'm not here to give you fashion advice, it's just we missed you at some wedding rehearsal; it was rather boring actually because neither of the happy couple bothered to show up, why was that? I wonder."** Jace said smiling. Magnus could see the chip in his incisor tooth clearly whenever he smiled.

**"Good to see you too Jace and for your information I did sleep in these clothes, thank you very much. As for the reason why we didn't turn up to the wedding rehearsal was, well oh shit you might as well come in."** Magnus replied rather harshly but he then realised that it wasn't Jace's fault so he calmed down a little.

As Jace strode past him, Magnus could smell his deodorant which smelt manly and masculine. It smelt slightly of Alec, which made Magnus wonder if he stole some from Alec's dressing table at the institute, this was where Alec used to live with his family and it was a place of residence for any travelling shadow hunters or any of the shadow hunters that needed help. The institute looked like an old gothic cathedral but mundanes are unable to see it because it is glamoured.

**"What are you so wound up about?"** Jace asked annoyed with Magnus's sudden outburst. Magnus closed the door slowly, looking around the door, making sure that there was no one watching.

**"Look, I'm sorry about being rude and I'm about to tell you something and you have to promise me you will not repeat anything that has been said in the room. Do you understand?"** Magnus urged Jace to understand and to promise because he could not do this alone, he had to share his worries; otherwise he would eventually grow insane.

**"I understand and I promise. Now what is this all about? Why are you so jumpy?"**Jace was slowly tensing to get ready for the bad news that was coming his way.

**"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Alec has been kidnapped and the kidnapper is demanding to meet me at the back of Hunters Moon, tomorrow night 12pm. ALONE."** Magnus emphasised the alone because he knew Jace would try to come along, with permission or not.

**"Well, you need a plan. You got any ideas?"** He asked.

**"I think so. It's going to be a risky plan but it might just work."**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunters Moon

Chapter 5: Hunters Moon

When Alec awoke in the dark room the green lights were still in the corner and he was once again greeted with the smell of oil, coming from behind him again; the whirl-clicking noise was fainter as if the automaton was further away from him this time. He was pleased to find the gag had been removed. **"I see you have woken, dear Alec, how are you feeling?"** said the kidnapper in their robotic voice.

"**Crap! What did you do to me? I don't remember anything!"** Asked Alec with a hint of panic in his voice.

"**Ah I see you still haven't lost your attitude! Well that disappoints me! I thought we were getting along."** The kidnapper turned to the automaton **"He's well enough now bag him and gag him again. We don't want any surprises!" **

The automaton followed his orders quickly and efficiently. Soon Alec found him self in a scratchy, dirty brown sack, the sort of sack that would hold potatoes. He also had a clean gag in his mouth but it pushed against his tongue making it impossible to close his mouth so he was left gawking in the dimness of the dirty sack. The rope that tied his hands together behind the pole was now gone but he still had his feet bound at the ankles meaning he had to crouch in the sack, which he was lifted in head first. This earned a yelp of surprise from Alec which came out as a murmuring sound against his gag.

"_Where are they taking me?" _Alec wondered feeling that it was no where good.

Alec heard a rattle of keys and then the loud _pop_ of something opening, then he was airborne and as soon as he was in the air; he knew he was being thrown and then with a meaty thump, Alec had landed. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that the land hadn't done anything for him, it made his back ache and he could feel hot blood streaming down his forehead, down his nose and into his mouth, soaking his gag in salty blood. There was another _pop_ and then there was _silence _and darkness.

"_Where am I now?"_ Alec was getting more and more panicked which caused him to sweat a bit and the sweat went into his open wound, making it sting. Suddenly a engine roared to life, vibrating slightly so Alec guessed he was in a car and probably in the boot which would explain the darkness, that and it was evening and Alec guessed it was around about half 10 in the evening.

Alec also heard the robotic voice of his kidnapper giving instructions as to where to drive and a clearly male robotic voice answer **"Of course, ma'am."**

"_Why are they taking me to Hunters Moon? It's closed tonight for refurbishment! Oh no! I think they are planning to kill me there and leave my body for some poor werewolf to find! And that will probably be Luke!"_ This made Alec sweat even more with fear. _What would Magnus do when he found out I was dead? _The sweat poured into the cut but this time Alec welcomed the pain because it kept the thoughts at bay.

Alec wondered what Magnus was doing right now, _has he even noticed Alec isn't there?_ Of course he has it's their wedding rehearsal and both Alec and Magnus were looking forward to it. _"Stupid kidnappers! What do they want with me? What could I possibly have that they want?"_ these questions went around in Alec's head like a hawk circling its prey before it snatches it up.

The ride to wherever they were going; was a rough, bumpy one, this made the ropes on Alec's ankles rub. Alec cleared his mind and decided to try and get the ropes off. Fumbling around in the dark trying to find which end was the beginning of the knot and where was the end. He thought he had finally managed to sort out the ends, when the car squealed to a halt and the sharp sound of the horn, then they were off again. After a few curse words and managing to give himself rope burn, Alec had worked the knot free, and took the gag out of his mouth, which was now red with blood. Now all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity to make a run for it.


	6. Chapter 6: Underestimated

Chapter 6: Underestimated

Magnus arrived early at Hunters Moon, to try and catch a glimpse of the kidnapper and hopefully Alec. He was worried that the kidnapper had lied in their note, saying that Alec was still alive and in actual fact was dead or something. It was rather cold and quiet outside the pub because it was closed, so there was no angry pub landlord, no one kicking people out because they were too drunk and had become violent.

Magnus leaned against the red, heavy back doors of the pub. The damp, cold air biting him but he didn't mind because if needed he could produce a spell that would keep him warm, but he didn't feel like doing magic at this particular moment. Standing here waiting for the kidnapper to arrive, Magnus started to doubt his plan, _how was he going to get them to fall for it_? So he glanced at the tiny bell around his neck, the Seelie Queen had given it to him after he did her a favour and this bell was to call upon her to ask for his favour. _Could he use the bell to help Alec?_ If he did then it would save his plan backfiring but the Seelie Queen likes to subconsciously trick people into doing want she wants and she will only do something if it suits her. So he decided it wasn't best to get the Queen of faeries involved.

Magnus looked up and saw two dark figures standing 20 yards ahead of him. One of the figures was taller than the other but the shorter one stood straighter than the other. "_These are obviously the kidnappers"._ Magnus thought with disgust.

"**Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I'm glad you came, what a waste it would have been to cut up your lover. Such a pretty face."** Said one of the figures in a weird robotic voice which Magnus didn't recognise but he had a suspicion that it was some sort of magic to disguise the voice.

"**Enough of your trickery, what do you want? Where is Alec?" **Magnus demanded inpatient and he was too tired to play games.

"**All in good time, good things come to those who wait."** Said the voice again. Magnus had a funny feeling that he knew that phrase all to well. But _what would she want with Alec? And who was that with her?_ Then the smaller figure, that Magnus guessed was her, turned to the taller figure and had to tilt her head slightly to speak. **"Go check on the prisoner will you!" **the taller figure walked of to the right and disappeared in the darkness

So Alec was here somewhere, well that was interesting to know. Magnus was left alone with her and it was silent for a moment until Magnus had enough and said **"Well, Camille this is low even for you and you can take the mask off now, I know it's you. Why are you doing this?"**

"**How did you know it was me?"** Camille asked innocently in her normal feminine voice, she had obviously taken the mask off.

"**The phrase you used. You're avoiding the question! Why are you doing this?"** Magnus spoke slowly and clearly trying to emphasise the fact that he needed the answer.

"**Drat, oh well. Is it not obvious why I am doing this? Are you really that stupid? Oh God Magnus, don't you know I still have feeling towards you; strong feelings. You shouldn't be with a **_**stupid boy! **_**You should be with me!"** Camille practically screamed.

"**Oh Camille, its too late I'm in love with Alec. Look, why don't you and I go to a café and get a drink. It's obvious you haven't fed tonight and then you can tell me where Alec is and perhaps we can stay friends."** Magnus was speaking softly as if he was trying to coax a cat down a tree, not like he needed to be; he was a warlock he could just bend the fucking tree.

"**No, No, No. I don't want to be friends, I want to be more!" **she stepped closer and then suddenly she was just a reachable distance away. She was dressed in a long crimson dress with several layers which made it look puffy. Her blonde hair flew around her in the ghastly wind, whipping her in the face but she still managed to look graceful and terrifying at the same time.

"**Camille what we had has past, it was in 1878 for Christ sake!" **Magnus held out his hand in front of him and then waved his other hand over the top. In a flash of blue a small wine glass appeared in the outstretched hand, the glass was filled with a thick red substance, blood. As soon as Camille smelt the blood her green eyes flashed.

"**Take it. You need to feed; it's not good for you to go without."** He pushed the glass towards Camille and thankfully she took it and started to take big gulps of the thick, hot liquid. After all the liquid was gone, Camille handed the glass back to Magnus, who waved a hand over the top of it and it disappeared.

There was a yell of surprise coming from the distance and then another yell except; this one was of annoyance. Camille turned painfully slow towards the sound and then suddenly the taller figure came out of the darkness**. "The boy has escaped."** The figure reported facing Camille, who was starting to sway slightly; she held onto the wall for support but hen she fell and she was unconscious.

The taller figure started to turn and run but Magnus wasn't bothered about that. What he needed to do was find Alec before anyone else did. On the bright side his plan had worked, Camille was under a spell that put her into a coma, the same spell that Jocelyn was in. Magnus smiled at Camille who now lay on the floor and walked off to find Alec.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion 

Alec was running through the streets, at night like a mad man, everyone who saw him would stare and look behind him wondering where the fire was. He had forgotten to glamour himself and even if he did remember it was pointless because his kidnappers had taken his stele, so he couldn't do it any way.

"_Where can I go? Where won't they look for me?" _Alec wonderedas he ran through the streets. _"I can't go to Magnus that's the first place their look! Oh by the Angel, that means the only place left is the institute, but I cant face my dad like this he'll try and talk me out of the wedding for sure."_

Then Alec had a wonderful idea. Jocelyn and Luke would take him in if he explained his situation. So Alec ran towards their house at full speed, bumping into people and murmuring his apologies as he ran. As he approached their apartment, he remembered the battle that went on in the hallway, where the downstairs tenant turned out to be a demon and wanted the mortal cup; she had almost killed Alec in the process but never did get the cup. In the end Magnus had come to Alec's rescue and saved his life. Alec still got chills whenever he walks in the hallway and thinks he can still see the old woman sat in her door way, but it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Alec went up the old staircase; two steps at a time desperate to get away form the cold, bitter night air. He didn't care if he had to sleep on the sofa it would be better then sleeping upright against a cold pole, while someone sits there and watches you. Although Alec still had suspicions that when he sleeps at home in Magnus's bed, Magnus would lay there watching him sleep as if he believes that if he turns away Alec will disappear.

Alec knocked on the Garroway residence, the knock echoed around the empty hallway, making Alec more jumpy. The door opened inwards slowly, until there was just enough room to see one eye, some red hair and one green eye poke around the side of the door. The green eye startled Alec because he thought it might have been the green light/eye of his kidnapper, but he thought that was ridiculous, _"why would Jocelyn kidnap me?"_ Alec thought.

"**Alec what are you doing here so late?"** Jocelyn asked in a sleepy voice but it still held her usual tenderness, Jocelyn had always been nice to him even when he wasn't nice to her.

"**Jocelyn, I had been kidnapped and have only just escaped and I didn't know where else to go, and you have always been so kind to me. Please can I rest here tonight?" **Alec asked between sobs, _"what is wrong with me? I have never cried in front of anyone before"_ Alec was rather annoyed with himself for showing this much emotion but he realised that he had been through quite a lot and it was only natural for someone to break down at a time like this.

"**Of course, do you mind sleeping on the couch?"** Jocelyn asked, her eyes softening to hold sympathy for him, Alec hated that look nobody should feel sorry for him. Jocelyn opened the door wide enough to let Alec in and directed him to the shower; she then turned around and slid the bolt on the door.

While Alec was in the shower there was a knock on the door and then Jocelyn's voice saying **"I have put some of Luke's old pyjamas on the floor by the door." **

"**Thank you!"** Alec shouted through the sound of the water. He rinsed his hair and watched the red water slide down the plughole, then he grabbed a towel and started rubbing at his hair, trying his best to dry it. Then he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to fetch the clothes, which were left in a neat pile on the floor. Alec picked up the neat package and closed the door so he could get changed, when he had finished he went to the white leather sofa, where soft blankets were laid and a couple of pillows. Alec was just settling down when there was a knock on the door, followed shortly by another one, Jocelyn came rushing out of the bedroom to answer the door like she had done with Alec, only showing one eye and a few strands of red hair.

Then to Alec's surprise she said nothing and just opened the door, and then he understood why. Standing there in all his glory; yellow-green cat eyes, spiky black hair, dressed in rainbow leather pants with a sparkly belt buckle and a bright blue shirt. He also had vibrant red nail polish on, glitter around his eyes and pale pink lipstick.

"**Ah the tracking rune worked, I must remember to thank Jace when I see him again. Alec I was so worried but I sorted it now so you can come home with me if you wish and then… oh my, you're hurt! Did they do this to you?"** Magnus asked tightly clenching his fists.

"**By the Angel, I'm glad to see you and I'm fine. But I would like to come home if it's ok with Jocelyn?"** Alec said looking at Jocelyn who was trying to keep her eyes open.

"**Of course it's ok with me! Go on home."** Jocelyn said shrugging her shoulder as if to say it was no big deal.

Alec got up and realised he was still wearing the pyjamas and was about to say something to Jocelyn; until he realised she had gone back to bed. Magnus fished something out of his pocket and handed it to Alec. Alec looked down and saw it was his engagement ring, which he quickly slipped on his finger, and then they walked home hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wicked Truth

Chapter 8: The Wicked Truth

The day Alec had been waiting for has finally arrived, the day of the wedding. Alec was in a nice little room, decorated with delicate black and white pictures and old paintings over pale beige paint and wooden floor panels. This was the room Alec was getting ready in.

There was a light knock on the wooden door and then silence so Alec left it a while, waiting to see if there was another knock, there was a more urgent one too. Alec slowly glided to the door thinking that it was Magnus. As soon as he opened the door he was disappointed but tried to hide it because at the door was his dad, Robert.

Robert and Alec hadn't spoke since Maryse, Alec's mother had dragged Robert to the café where Magnus proposed. Robert was against Alec and Magnus being together and sometimes Alec thought it was because he couldn't stand to see his son happy, but he knew it had to be something more, perhaps Robert was homophobic.

"**Son, I think we need to have a little chat." **Robert said in his rough but caring voice, somehow Alec knew it was important.

"**Of course father, come in."** Alec Said while stepping back and sweeping his hand gesturing Robert inside. His father walked in to the small room and sat down in the cream leather arm chair by the widow, looking out at the city. Alec took in a deep breath and asked **"So what do you want to talk about?"** Alec wasn't going to show it but he was really nervous about the wedding that was happening in a couple of hours and the last thing he wanted was a long heart to heart with his father who hated what he was.

"**Oh yeah, um, are you happy? I mean do you really want to do this? Devoting yourself to someone who won't grow old with you. Just imagine 60 years from now you two will be walking down the street and everyone will think you're his dad or even his granddad. Do you really want that? And think of the Lightwood family name! You can't carry that on so it will die out!" **Robert urged on trying to talk Alec out of it and not for the first time either.

"**I am happy, happier than I have ever been! I do want to do this; don't you want to see me happy? Isn't me being happy the most important thing?"** Alec said in a cracked voice, trying to contain his anger.

"**Yes it is but don't you feel it's a bit rushed?"**

"**No I am happy, we are happy! Everyone's happy except you! Why can't you accept it, I am gay and I am getting married in a couple of hours!"**

"**But please reconsider the…."**

"**NO!" **Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm him self, the air smelt like petrol fumes and cigarette smoke.

"**Alec, please!" **Robert was getting up out of the chair and was reaching out to Alec who pulled away. **"Argh, fine be that way! I did not help Camille to kidnap you just for you to do what you please anyway!" **as soon as Robert said it he quickly slapped his hand around his mouth as if to push the words back in and pretend he never said them, but it was too late.

"**YOU DID WHAT?"** that was the last straw Alec had finally lost his temper and pushed over a pink vase with pretty little flowers around the base, the vase smashed to a thousand pieces around their feet.

"**I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, its just I didn't want you to go ahead with this and then Camille came to me and said she wanted the same thing as me and.."**

"**GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" **Alec screamed in his fathers face.

"**But.." **Robert started to speak but Alec had had enough and swung for him, hitting Robert right in the face. Robert stumbled back and bumped into the dressing table, knocking it over. This started a huge fight between them which involved a lot of shouting and screaming.


	9. Chapter 9: Danger

Chapter 9: Danger

Magnus was getting ready in his own private room when he heard an almighty **BANG! "**_What was that?"_ he wondered aloud. The noise was coming from Alec's room, _had the taller figure that was working with Camille come back for him? Alec's in danger!_ Were Magnus's thoughts as he started to run out of his room, he didn't care what he looked like, that he was only wearing suit trousers and a pair of white trainer socks or that his hair was a complete mess with spikes coming out everywhere.

The noises were getting louder and there was a fair share of cursing as well, as Magnus approached Alec's door. Magnus was just about to push it open when there was another crash against the door, he tried to push the door but it wouldn't budge, either someone or something was up against it. _I have to get in there! Alec needs me!_ Magnus thought as he took a step back and vanished in a whirl of blue smoke.

(...)

Magnus appeared in the cream coloured room, to find Alec pinned on the floor with someone on top of him, the sight of Alec in distress made Magnus forget to look to see who was pinning Alec down, all he could think of was helping him. He looked around the room for something to use to try and help Alec, but found nothing. So he snapped his fingers and a baseball bat appeared in his hand and engraved in the handle was a blue dragon; breathing blue fire. Magnus swung it and whacked it around the strangers head, there was a crack and the stranger fell to the floor. Now Magnus could see the strangers face, **"**_**Holy shit! **_**What's he doing here?"** Magnus said as the rush of adrenaline started to fade.

"**h-he was trying to warn me off you"** Alec panted **"he was trying to tell me it wasn't the right thing to do for our family name! My own father doesn't want me to be happy!" **

Magnus walked over to Alec slowly, trying to calm him with slow movements because Alec would still have adrenaline in him and Magnus didn't want to spook him. As soon as he had reached Alec, Magnus kneeled next to him and hugged him loosely until Alec closed the distance and tightly embraced him.

"**You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would understand"** Magnus soothed while stroking Alec's hair.

"**No I want to. I'm happy and I won't let him win. I will not abandon you just because my father doesn't agree. Screw him I say, if he don't like it he knows what he can do!" **Alec said glaring at his unconscious father.

"**Do you still want to get married here? In the institute I mean" **Magnus asked wondering.

"**Of course I'm not letting him get away with everything! He helped kidnap me with Camille"** Alec said snuggling closer to Magnus, who still remembered when he wouldn't do that because he was uncomfortable with what he was and that he could lose himself completely but he had gotten a lot more comfortable since then. Magnus got jerked out of these memories by realising what Alec had just said.

"**He did WHAT?"** Is what Magnus said aloud but in his head he thought _of course he was the taller figure; he is against me and Alec and always has been. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?_

Alec started to push Magnus away and Magnus just let him, there was no point in pushing him. Alec got up and walked around Robert but kept his distance as if he would wake at any point and grab him, when he got around his father he picked up the dressing table that had obviously been knocked over in the fight because it had a massive crack through the middle of the mirror, but Alec didn't seem to notice. Then he turned around and looked at Magnus who was still knelt on the floor.

"**Can you help me get him out of here please? After all we have a wedding to attend and I have a feeling he" **he pointed a finger at the still figure **"won't be attending because, he is banned from it!"**

Magnus just nodded and started towards Robert and took his legs, waiting for Alec to take his arms which he did eventually but Magnus could see the hesitation in his eyes and body language. Y_ou really blew it this time Robert! He hates you now!_ Magnus thought as he helped Alec drag Robert out into the hall way, where unfortunately Maryse was coming out of her room to see what all the commotion was about.

As soon as she saw Roberts limp body between Magnus and Alec, she screamed. _Oh bother she thinks we killed him. _Maryse ran over and looked at Alec with a question in her eyes, _what happened?_

"**Oh by the angel, mother he's not dead!"** Alec said in his mothers face, Magnus could swear he heard some regret in his words.

"**What happened?" **Maryse said trying to sound in control as well as fighting back tears.

"**He came in trying to talk me out of this and then he confessed that he was involved in my kidnap with Camille!" **Alec said trying to contain his anger.

"**He wouldn't!" **Maryse said but Magnus saw doubt in her eyes and apparently so did Alec.

"**You don't believe that! He did and when he wakes up tell him he's banned from the happiest day of my life!"** and with that Alec dropped Roberts arms, making his head bang on the cold concrete floor and turned on his heel and slammed his door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: Pride

Chapter 10: Pride Search email

After Alec stormed into his room, Magnus helped Maryse carry Robert into her room and tried to settle him on the four poster bed but because of the blue silk sheets he kept sliding off, so they settled him on the floor where he had slid down. Magnus took one last look at the bastard who had helped kidnap his own son and felt no sympathy for him as he walked out the room, trying to contain his laughter.

When Magnus had reached his room he walked in and calmly shut the door, then he slid down the door and started laughing hysterically and he didn't care who heard him because he could no longer hold it in. As soon as he was done laughing he picked himself off of the floor and started to glide to the dressing table and sat down on the plush beige stool that matched the dressing table. He sat down and looked in the mirror to see a wide grin plastered on his face, so wide that if it got bigger it might just split his face or cause really bad wrinkles as the skin tried to bounce back into its original position. The grin was a symbol of how proud Magnus was of Alec for standing up to his father. He sat there and thought; _would he ever speak to Robert again? _Magnus was sure the answer was no but he would not stop Alec if he decided to talk to Robert and perhaps forgive him, to be honest it would make it easier and less awkward if he did but over the time that Magnus and Alec had lived with each other, Magnus had learnt not to push Alec into anything he did not want to do otherwise you would regret it, just like what Robert had done to him. Robert pushed and pushed Alec to find what he called _'a normal relationship'_ with a female shadowhunter because that is tradition and the way Robert wanted, which made Magnus think that he is a spoilt man who always got what he wanted and that included Camille because what he was keeping from everyone in his family was that when Robert and Maryse were on a break, Robert had taken an interest in Camille, with her blonde hair and green, emerald eyes. This was how Isabelle Lightwood has Camille's ruby necklace that pulsed whenever a demon was near.

Magnus watched himself slowly calm down in the mirror, his grin slowly fading until it was just a memory in the slight ache in his cheeks. The alarm clock on the dressing table cut through the silence with _**Beep, Beep, Beep!**_ Magnus fumbled for the snooze as if he had just woken up. The alarm was set for 30 minutes away from the wedding, which told Magnus that he had to finish getting ready and put his shirt on, his jacket, the bow tie and sort out the flower to go in the pocket of his jacket. Now normally this would have taken someone half an hour to get ready but because Magnus is a warlock it only took him a millisecond and he was ready with his hair freshly spiked and his makeup done. He had a swirly pattern done in eye liner going from the corner of his eye going to the top of his cheek. He had just enough time to marvel at his work when there was a knock at the door and then padding of feet retreating from the door. _Time to get married!_


	11. Chapter 11: Second Thoughts

Chapter 11: Second Thoughts

After the fight with his father, Alec didn't feel in the mood for a wedding, especially not his own, but then a nasty little thought slivered through his mind, _that would be letting him win and that's cowardice! _Now if there was one thing Alec did not like being called it would be a coward, there has been many a time when he had gotten hurt or almost killed trying to prove to Jace he was just as brave as him. This was something Magnus would call stubborn pride, yes Alec had pride but so did most people, its called being human although he is half human- half angel that didn't stop the annoying mundane habits such as pride and dignity.

Alec's thoughts were interrupted when his wrist watch started beeping at him, as his mother would when he was a child, "**Clean your room Alexander! Or you will go without pudding!" **This was her favourite bribe as no one could resist her rich, sticky toffee pudding. Alec pushed the side button on his watch with a grunt; the alarm told Alec it was time to remind Magnus that their wedding is soon. So he crept up to Magnus's door and lightly knocked on it with just the knuckles of three fingers, he did this twice and quickly retreated because he believed it would be wrong for them to see each other before the ceremony, he thought _why should the straight couples get all the beliefs and we're stuck with just a joining. Fuck them if I want to get married and believe what I want, so be it!_ And with that he slowly pushed his own door shut behind him and checked his hair in the mirror. Everything had to be perfect today, well as perfect as it could get considering.

(...)

The room where the ceremony is going to take place was the grand ballroom, but it looked different all decorated with an arch at the end of the room, this is where Magnus and Alec are going to say their vows and then here was pretty white roses hanging on silver threads, dangling from the ceiling but not too low so you couldn't see but just right so when you walked through them they just brushed the tops of your head and left a few petals in your hair. The room looked like a dream with the flowers and the white chairs placed in rows near the arch for the guests and the pots of flowers at the end of each row, pale pink and blue flowers that just gave the room a happy atmosphere. The arch was decorated in flowers too and vines, the arch itself was made of cream painted metal and twisted around the metal was bright green vines and beautiful lilac lilies.

Magnus was the first one to arrive at the arch, along with the register that is going to marry him and Alec, and the guests, but Alec was nowhere to be found, perhaps he is having second thoughts because of what his dad said. If this was true Magnus would personally kill Robert, not get Camille to do it, the spineless bastard.

(...)

Alec was in his room, sat at the mirror, he had not had second thoughts, he just wanted to look the absolute best he could for his big day because he knew that no matter what, Magnus would still look like a model and although Magnus kept telling Alec "**It doesn't matter what's on the outside its what's in the inside that counts. As the saying goes beauty is only skin deep and in the eye of the beholder." **He said this every time he saw Alec fussing over his appearance but it didn't stop Alec from doing it.

The time Alec thought he was ready to go he looked at his reflection one last time and realised something was missing, something gold. He looked high and low for something gold to go with his suit but nothing matched. He was just about to give in when there was a knock on the door and before Alec realised what he was doing, he had a vase in his hands ready to strike the person outside with if they meant trouble. The door slowly opened with a creak but nobody stepped inside.

(...)

Magnus was starting to think that Alec had played a trick on everyone and decided to be the runaway groom and leave, never to been seen again. _But he wouldn't do that_ _would he? _He seemed happy and relaxed ever since he moved in and hadn't said anything about leaving. _But why would he? If he wanted to do this why put everyone through this hassle? _Unless he was in trouble again, _no he couldn't be Robert's knocked out cold in Maryse's room!_

Magnus looked around the room to see if everyone was here and noticed there were only two people missing. One of them was Robert which was to be expected but the other one was not. They promised they would be here and have never broken a promise before and Magnus had seen them come in so they definitely weren't late. Where they were Magnus had no idea but one thing was for certain, if Alec didn't show up more guests were going to be disappearing out of boredom.

(...)

Alec was just about to swing the lightweight vase over his head to strike the intruder down when he realised there was no one inside his room but outside, with their hands palms up at their sides showing that they meant no harm. He slowly lowered the vase until it fell to the floor, forgotten because standing there was a tall girl, she looked around about 16, and she had smooth brown hair and steely gray eyes which looked like they could hold some blue as well. Magnus had described her to him before as pretty, not traditionally beautiful but kindly attractive, with a serious face. Alec had never met her before until now.

She smiled sweetly at him and said "**Good Morning, Alec. How nice to meet you at last, I'm Tessa. One of Magnus's friends. Can I come in please?"**

"**Yes of course, but I can't stay, I have to find something gold and leave for the wedding. I can't leave Magnus waiting for too long, he'll start to worry."** Alec gushed.

"**Oh my dear boy, that's why I'm here. I have something gold for you to use. I have heard so much about you and I wanted to have a part in your wedding, so I went out and brought you this, consider it a wedding gift."** And with that she pulled out a small box, carefully tied up in a pale blue ribbon which contrasted with the black box. Cautiously Alec opened the box to reveal two small gold cuff-links surrounded by red silk, he held up one cuff link to find that they were in the shape of an angel and they looked as if they were made out of clock work pieces. The way the light hit them it made the angels look as if they were smiling and Alec could swear the one he was holding, winked at him.

Alec mumbled his gratitude as he fumbled with the clasp of the cuff links, trying to put them on but he just couldn't get the clasp to close. While he was doing this Tessa sat in the arm chair, watching Alec embarrass himself and she was trying to stifle a laugh. After a short while she burst out laughing, tired of holding it in. This made Alec turn towards her and give her a rather unpleasant look. Tessa rose from her seat and started towards Alec; she then helped Alec put the cuff links on.

(...)

Magnus was starting to get annoyed and was planning to call the whole thing off, when the door to the grand ballroom swung open and crashed against the wall with an almighty **Bang!** It was Tessa entering the room at quite some speed and taking her seat in the front row, along with; Maryse, Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Clary, oh and of course Chairman Meow, nobody could forget him because he is Magnus's prized and valuable pet. To be honest Magnus was thinking about getting Alec a kitten to keep Chairman Meow company and as a wedding gift but he thought Alec might not like it quite so much. Tessa was quickly followed by Alec, who looked out of breath as if he had been running or had been rushing to get to the wedding on time, which he had managed to fail miserably. But Magnus could not help but breath a sigh of relief because Alec had not stood him up at the alter _but why would he?_ Magnus could not take his eyes off of Alec as he strode down the isle on the smooth red carpet, as if he was a movie star, Magnus could not believe he had never seen Alec in a suit before, well if you don't count his _birthday suit_ as one, and he had to admit Alec looked rather fetching in it.

As Alec got closer, Magnus saw the shine of gold on his cuffs and had to squint to get a better look. What he saw was two identical angel cuff links made of clockwork pieces. Instantly Magnus knew where he got them, Tessa. The cuff links were identical to her necklace, the one that Mortmain had made for her and had trapped the angel Ithuriel inside to protect her from death. Magnus had no idea why she would give Alec the cuffs but he was secretly pleased she did because if the kidnappers ever come for Alec again, as long as he wore the cuffs, he could not be harmed.

Now Alec was standing next to Magnus and it was time to begin the ceremony. There was a lot of ruffling sounds as everyone leaned closer to get good photos and so that they could hear. And with them noises going on the register started the ceremony.

"**Alexander and Magnus, we are gathered here today to witness the love and respect you have for each other.**

**Now I have to ask, are you both entering into this marriage freely, voluntary and without any conditions?" **The register looked at both of them and they both nodded in unison. "**Well then, happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day.**

**It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through out the years.**

**It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy.**

**It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting one person to wear a halo or the other to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humour. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. **

**It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner.**

**Marriage also bestows enormous private and social advantages on those who choose to marry. Civil marriage is at once a deeply personal commitment to another human being and highly public celebration of the ideals of mutuality, companionship, intimacy, fidelity, and family…..Because it fulfils yearnings for security, safe haven, and connection that express our common humanity, civil marriage is an esteemed institution, and the decision whether and whom to marry is among life's momentous acts of self-definition.**

**Alexander and Magnus please face each other and repeat after me. Alexander, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. We are many things to each other, May only those best qualities continue to shine And may our bond continue to grow stronger Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward"**

Magnus looked Alec in the eyes as Alec said "**I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. We are many things to each other, May only those best qualities continue to shine and may our bond continue to grow stronger Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward."** Alec's voice cracked when he had to say he would grow old with Magnus because everyone here knew that it was generally impossible.

The register continued in his deep, grating voice. "**Magnus, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. We are many things to each other, May only those best qualities continue to shine and may our bond continue to grow stronger**

**Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward"**

Now it was Magnus's turn and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach but they felt more like angry wasps trying to break free. "**I come here today to join your life for years; I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. We are many things to each other, May only those best qualities continue to shine and may our bond continue to grow stronger**

**Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward"**

Now a normal shadow hunters wedding would not involve rings, only runes but because Magnus is a downworlder he could not wear runes. So they had to use rings. The rings were pure gold and both of them were engraved with the word "_forever"_ in spidery script.

The register asked for the rings and Magnus had to dig them out from his back pocket. Then the register said, "**Alexander, what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own.**

**Take this ring, and be part of my life forever"**

Alec repeated what the register said word for word. "**What I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be part of my life forever" **then he slipped the ring on Magnus's finger with shaky hands but eventually he managed to get it on. Magnus did the same thing but he was slightly better at putting the ring on Alec's finger.

"**Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today….a circle of wholeness perfect in form. The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter and tears, celebration and joy. May these rings glow in the warmth and happiness of you both today.**

**There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today; Alexander and Magnus, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure."** The register droned on. "**Alexander and Magnus, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple and by the powers invested in me as a Justice of the Peace for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you are now married! **

**If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so."**

As Alec and Magnus shared their first kiss as a married couple, everyone stood up and cheered and Jace came up to the arch and dumped a whole pot of confetti on the happy couple, just as Maryse was taking a picture.

(...)

The reception was in the library, with a buffet table where the large mahogany desk should have been. There was freshly cooked beef, chicken legs, rainbow coloured jelly (Magnus's personal favourite), a big bowl of wrapped candies and a huge range of vegetables and fruits. The smell of all the food was enticing and made everyone's mouths water.

After a couple of minutes of mingling the queue to congratulate the happy couple had died down and they were free to have some alone time. Alec dragged Magnus out of the library and into his deserted room, he slammed the door shut behind him and turned to face Magnus, who had a glint in his eyes and a crooked smile on his face, the one that told you he was thinking something dirty. But Alec had not dragged him out to do that! No he just wanted to talk.

"**Magnus, I know we have only just got married but.." **Magnus's smile disappeared, he thought Alec was going to ask for a divorce, already. "**But I want to do everything a normal couple does and that includes having a child, now I know it's not humanly possible but I was thinking we could adopt."** Alec gushed so he didn't lose his nerve half way through.

"**Um, can we talk about this later? I need time to think. I mean we have a two week honeymoon. We will talk then. Right now I just want to focus on our big day." **

"**Sure."**


	12. Chapter 12: The Next Stage

Chapter 12: The Next Stage

Magnus had planned a fantastic honeymoon in the French Polynesia, in a romantic hotel called the Intercontinental Resort Tahiti. They were staying in the lagoon view room. The room had a huge king sized, mahogany bed with expensive cream sheets, which looked out at the lagoon. Magnus wanted to go to Peru but he is banded permanently from there along with his fellow warlocks Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss.

Now their honeymoon is over and Alec was reluctant to go back because everything was so beautiful here and perfect. As it turned out, they did talk about adopting a child and they both thought it was a good idea but Magnus wanted to do it in his own time because it is a big responsibility, having a child. However, Alec wanted it done as soon as possible because he said **"We don't have forever Magnus, you might but I don't." **Which was a valid point and it helped Magnus think about the idea with more of an open mind, but what he was worried about was whether or not someone would be willing to give their child up to a gay warlock and shadow hunter. Some people can be real inconsiderate dickheads when it comes to that sort of thing. Also _who could they trust to have the baby for them?_ Because it would be their responsibility to make sure they are not putting the child at risk and _what if the baby wants to find out who their parents are when their old enough? _

The way Magnus saw it, the child would just want to leave when they find out they are adopted and would feel betrayed and he couldn't put a child through that sort of pain. Then he had a sudden thought _"what if the child didn't know it was adopted? Well of course we would have to explain why they have two dads but other than that we could get away with it if there was some sort of agreement was in place."_ With a smug smile that brought out his dimples. He looked in the freshly polished mirror at the tiny, silver bell that hung at its usual place, around his neck. It seemed to be shining a bit brighter than usual like it knew what Magnus was thinking. He unhooked it from the silver ribbon, from which it hung and held it in front of him as if it had a disease and gave it a little ring, well more of a slight flick of the wrist. There was a small jingle, the sort of sound a child would expect to hear from Santa's sleigh at Christmas, and suddenly Magnus felt as if he was spinning or was it the world spinning on its axis too fast, either way his surroundings started to get blurred and before he knew it he couldn't tell where the table was, which was right in front of him before the spinning began.

(...)

Magnus found himself on the floor in what seemed to be a cave; he was flat on his stomach with a vine digging in to his stomach. The whole place was vines and dirt; it gave it a rotting smell, which tickled the back of his throat, making him believe he was going to be sick. Magnus knew instantly where he was, underneath Manhattan Park, you would normally have to walk in the reflection of the moon, in the pond and step backwards to enter. But it seems that the Seelie Queen took it upon herself to give Magnus transportation and an escort because, standing in the dark corner was Meliorn, a faerie knight. Meliorn once had a romantic relationship with Isabelle but it didn't last.

"**Magnus, please follow me."** Meliorn said in his rough, deep voice.

"**Lead the way."** Magnus gave him the one finger salute when he wasn't looking, he knew it was childish but he couldn't help it, he despised the dick because he betrayed everyone by orders of the Seelie Queen, he had to speak to Sebastian, who was really Clary's brother Jonathan. The only reason Magnus was here now was he was desperate for a child with Alec and because Magnus had finally made up his mind about the matter, it was hard to talk him out of it.

Meliorn lead Magnus through a load of rooms, including the ballroom, which was empty, which was unusual. Because everyone knows that faeries love to party and dance. Finally, they reached the Queens chambers. Meliorn opened the door for Magnus and gave him a one finger salute in return because he did notice Magnus's salute to his dismay. Magnus stepped in to the chambers and Meliorn slammed the door shut behind him. Magnus was alone with the Queen of the Seelie Court, who was lounging on the plush pink sofa without a care in the world. She was wearing a white, silk, floor length dress with a small train that dropped to the floor in a pool of silk. She wore silk because she believes that it symbolises purity and good wealth.

"**I assume that you came here for a reason. Magnus."** She said in her rich, smooth voice, the complete opposite to Meliorn's.

"**Yes Ma'am, I have come here to ask for that favour you so kindly offered me, when I did you a favour."** Magnus had to be polite to her otherwise she wouldn't help him, even though he hated her and having to be polite, it just shows ho desperately Magnus wanted this child.

"**And what would this favour be? May I ask?"**

"**Well Ma'am, Alec and myself would like to have a child and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help us."**

"**Now Magnus, my dear, I can not go against nature and allow you two to conceive a child between you."**

"**But Ma'am, you misunderstood me I was hoping you could allow me and Alec to adopt the child. I was hoping that there would be a way for you to conceive the child for us and then hand the child over to me and Alec."**

"**Oh, you were right I misunderstood. But you really want me to conceive a child and ruin my figure. And who may I ask would be the father to this baby? Who will help me conceive this child?"**

"**Yes I would like you to honour your word to do me a favour and this is the favour I am requesting. And as or the father business, I really don't know who you will pick to help you conceive the child."**

"**Oh so you are letting me choose who to help me conceive."**

"**If that is what it takes for this to be done then yes. But there is another condition to this agreement."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**When you hand the child over to Alec and Myself, you will have no contact with the child and by no means will you be involved with the child once you hand it over. From that point on it will be mine and Alec's baby, nobody else's. do you understand Ma'am?"**

"**Yes I understand, Magnus. But to make it officially your child, I want you to help me conceive the child."**

"**You what? Pardon me Ma'am but you want me and you to conceive the child?"**

"**You said that I was able to choose the father and I chose you. You will not have this chance again; if you turn this done then you are not going to get any help from me to have the child you so desperately desire."**

"**Ma'am you do realise that I am a married man."**

"**Don't worry I will not take any pleasure in this agreement because I find pleasure ridiculous."**

"**If this is what it takes then so be it."** Magnus was slowly regretting coming to the Seelie Queen for help.

The Seelie Queen motioned Magnus toward the sofa, she pointed to the spot next to her and the only thing Magnus could think about was _what would Alec do if he ever found out? Well its all for him so lets get this over with._

After their baby making session was over, Magnus did up his flies and was about ready to leave when the Seelie Queen called after him. **"If all things go to plan I will be pregnant in about a week. We faeries reproduce quick and the baby will be born in a couple of months." **With that Magnus slammed the door and headed home. He didn't want to use magic to get there because he wanted to walk through the streets and think.


	13. Chapter 13: The New Arrival

_Dear readers,_

_I am sorry about the delay in posting chapters but I have finished school now so I hope to post them more frequently. If you have any ideas about how this story can turn out I would love to hear from you and would like it if you reviewed my story so far so I knew if it is worth carrying on._

_Thank you for your support _

_Love Kelly x _

_(...)_

Chapter 13: The New Arrival

Seconds turned into minutes which then turned into hours, weeks, days and then months. Magnus had to tell Alec a _little white lie _about there being a down-worlder's adoption agency and that the paperwork and the child would be ready in a couple of months. This got Alec really excited and rushing around to tell everyone the good news.

_I would have to go to the faeries underground lair to collect the child and the Queen has given me the exact date._ These were Magnus's consent thoughts; he had them since he left the lair once he did _the deed _with the Seelie Queen. This and _why would she pick me to help her conceive the child?_

Magnus's thoughts were interrupted by Alec sharp intake of breath, **"Magnus, what are we going to do? We can't prepare the nursery because we don't know the gender of the child!" **he was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement, or he might have needed to go to the toilet but being excited might be the best guess.

"**Alec, Dear, please calm down! Remember what I am! I can decorate in two seconds flat." **And to prove his point he closed his eyes, clicked his fingers and the room turned form a cream colour to a very pale blue and then back to cream. Alec relaxed slightly at the realisation of this and sank down in his chair a bit more.

(...)

_The time had finally arrived!_ Magnus was on his way to pick up the child. He was buzzing with excitement; he couldn't believe it was finally time. He couldn't use his magic properly because he was that excited. So instead of clicking his fingers and appearing in the Seelie Queens room, he had to go in the entrance in pond at Manhattan Park.

He walked out into the pond and stood in the reflection of the moon, then he took a step back and ended up in the faerie court, where Meliorn was waiting for him, like he did a couple of months ago, waiting in the dark corner.

"**The Queen is awaiting you. The child is born."** He didn't look happy as he said this but lead the way to the Queen's chambers. They walked through the underground quickly and silently. Like before Meliorn knocked on the Queen's door, opened it and slammed the door shut once Magnus had stepped inside.

"**Magnus, you're here early, I have yet to say goodbye." **The Queen said in a voice full of regret? _Why was that? She wasn't having second thoughts?!_

"**I'm sorry Ma'am but there is no time. I need to get home with the child, Alec is expecting us."** Magnus said while looking lovingly at the bundle in the Queen's arms.

"**At least let me give her a present, then I'll let you take her with no more delays." **She looked so desperate so he agreed. _So our baby is a girl! She's so wrapped up in blankets I can't see a thing._ The Seelie Queen pulled something out from behind her and it winked a Magnus in the dim light, which was obviously some faerie magic. It was a tiny bronze bracelet with a delicate pink charm on it, what was it, a heart? Yes it was a tiny pink heart with a small sparkly diamante in the middle. The Queen pulled a small lilac arm out the bundle of blankets, _the child has lilac skin! Interesting. _Magnus thought but he couldn't help thinking how beautiful the colour looked. Once the bracelet was finally placed on the child's wrist, the Seelie Queen stood up and thrust the bundle into Magnus's arms then ran out the room without another world.

Magnus looked down to see his own eyes staring back at him, the child had inherited his green cat-like eyes. The child had a clump of mint green hair and a small button nose and small, plump lips which were a very pale pink. Her tiny hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt, her grasp like iron. Her expression was inquisitive and mischievous. He could tell, he was going to fall in love with this child, he could already feel the need to protect her, fatherly instinct. She was wearing a white and pink dress underneath the blankets. The dress had pink piping a pink ribbon around the waist with tiny pink flowers attached to the bow. The skirt had a lace layer on the top which also had pink flowers on._ Wow she's beautiful!_ Magnus felt like crying at her beauty. **"Time to take you home, little miss!" **Magnus smiled down at her at he could have sworn she smiled back.

(...)

Back at home Alec was besides himself with worry, _why weren't they back?! Oh please let everything be ok!_ Alec was pacing around the room, every time he sat down he had to stand up because he was that excited and nervous. _What if the child doesn't like me? What if they aren't happy here?_ Then he heard the door go and forced himself to sit down, which he managed to do for a little while at least. Then I saw it, the bundle of blankets in Magnus's arms and two podgy lilac arms reaching up for Magnus. _Wait! What! Lilac?_ _Well Magnus did say he was getting the child from a down-worlder's adoption agency. I didn't know there was a place like that but he insisted that there was, so I believe him._ Magnus smiled at Alec then looked down at the bundle. Alec slowly approached them and looked down as well. To see Magnus's eyes looking back at him and he could have sworn the baby winked at him. For a moment he just stood there marvelling at the sight before him, their baby girl. **"What's her name?" **Alec looked at Magnus, waiting for the reply.

"**The adoption agency said that she didn't have a name so I guess we get to name her."** Magnus smiled.

"**I like the name Lily, what do you think?"**

"**I think it suits her very well. Considering her lilac skin."** At this they both looked down at her.

"**What about the nursery?"** Alec asked once more for the thousandth time.

"**It's done. Do you want to have a look"** Alec nodded and they both headed through the first door to the right. The door already had Lily written on it in lilac paint and roses in all colours decorating the door. Alec pushed the door open and inside was amazing. The walls were a pale pink with the same colour carpet, by the window was the white crib with a pink mattress and hanging above it was a mobile with flowers dangling from white string. The window had pink lace curtains and white blinds underneath the lace. There was a toy chest on the other side of the room and it was just packed full of toys. _Boy is she going to be spoilt!_


	14. Chapter 14: Introductions

Chapter 14: Introductions

Magnus and Alec had just settled Lily in her crib, ready for her nap, when there was a loud knock on the door which made Lily wake up and start wailing. Cursing under his breath Magnus stomped out of the room to answer he door while Alec tried to calm Lily down.

(…)

Magnus swung the door open and to his surprise saw Jace standing there looking all smug wearing a tight fitted, grey t-shirt, that emphasized how much he works out and black jeans that had holes in. Behind him was Clary, in a knee-length green cocktail dress that brought out her eyes, Maryse dressed in her shadow hunter gear with her black hair tied up in a tight bun, Isabelle in her favourite white dress, her arm locked around Simon's, who was wearing a maroon t-shirt and blue faded jeans and Jocelyn who was giving dagger eyes at the back of Jace's head and she had a tight grip on Luke's arm. It was obvious to everyone that she didn't like Jace very much because he was going out with her _"little girl"_.

"**Magnus, we have just come to, erm, give you our congratulations and to…"** Maryse stopped talking instantly when she saw Alec come around the corner with Lily in his arms and her delicate lilac hand wrapped around his little finger. He was smiling lovingly down at her. Magnus smiled at the sight and then turned back to everyone at the door, Maryse was standing there with her mouth open, Clary was looking at Lily with loving eyes and with some jealousy because Magnus knew how much she wanted a child, Jace was smiling, Simon was looking at Isabelle, who was also smiling.

"**If you would like to come inside, there is a draft and we wouldn't want Lily getting cold, now would we?" **Magnus said grinning at their expressions.

"**L-L-Lily? That's her name? She's beautiful."** Maryse was now in tears as she stepped in and stared at the bundle in her son's arms. Everyone stepped inside and looked down at Lily was big smiles on their faces; Alec on the other hand was looking worried this was because Lily had not had so much attention before and he was worried about how she might react to it. He had nothing to worry about though because it looked like Lily was in her element as she was passed along everyone, you didn't hear a peep out of her as everyone cooed at her and everyone trying to get a cuddle. Alec walked over to Magnus while everyone was having their time with Lily. **"She's so content, a right little attention hog."** Alec said, Magnus looked at him and saw that he was trying to hold back his laughter, his eyes glazing over with the effort and his cheeks puffing out with the contained laughter. This made Magnus laugh a deep chuckle and this eventually made Alec laugh.

(…)

After everyone had left Magnus settled Lily in her crib and then joined Alec on the couch. **"She is going to be a right little miss, always looking for attention and photos." **Alec mumbled to himself. Magnus could only smile. **"Did you give her that bracelet?" **

"**No she come with that bracelet." **Magnus replied, shocked that he noticed.

"**Oh" **and nothing more was said about it.


	15. Chapter 15: Growing Suspicions

Chapter 15: Growing Suspicions

As Lily grew, so did her beauty. By the age of 4, her mint green hair was waist length, it was decorated with white and lilac lilies, and she was 3ft tall. Magnus and Alec saw no harm in letting her wear the mysterious bracelet that she had since they had gotten her, if only they knew.

(…)

Meanwhile the Seelie Queen was pacing around her private quarters, when she was interrupted by Meliorn at the door, looking more pissed off than normal. **"My queen, why don't you just go over there and get your daughter, our princess, back?" **He said with concern in his voice.

"**Because it would be against the deal, and would only mean war between us and the shadow hunters. No I will wait for the child to come to me!" **the queen said while still pacing, Meliorn following her with his eyes which made him rather sea sick.

"**But my queen, how will she find you? How do you know that she will even try?"**

"**It is destiny! Now leave me!" **And with that Meliorn left, not wanting to upset his queen any further.

(…)

After 4 years Magnus and Alec thought they could handle everything life threw at them while they had Lily with them, but when the problem was Lily, they didn't know what to do because they didn't want to turn Lily against them because they were really happy when Lily was with them, but just recently Lily seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble.

It started off with her first word.

(…)

Lily was 18 months old. Everyone one was sat in the living room and Lily was on the floor, playing with her favourite toy, Chairman Meow. Magnus and Alec were snuggled up on the couch, which had changed once again, along with the rest of the furniture, to a pastel lilac colour. Then all of a sudden Lily stopped playing and sat up, looked around and hissed _**"Demon"**_ and then went right back to playing with Chairman Meow as if nothing had happened. Alec and Magnus were left gobsmacked as they sat on the couch staring wide eyed at Lily, who was now wiggling her finger in front of the cat's nose.

(…)

Then came her first steps.

(…)

Alec was in the kitchen, sipping his coffee, which was in his favourite mug, Magnus had taken Lily to Paint-Your-Own and she made Alec a mug with splotches of different coloured paint around it but Alec liked it any way because it was made with love. Magnus and Lily were in the living room, then Alec heard Magnus take a sharp breath, Alec put the mug on the table and went to the door on looking the living room and saw it, Lily walking towards the kitchen. Alec crouched down so that Lily could walk into his arms but she went straight passed him and to the table, where Alec's half empty mug was and she drank it then plopped down on her bum and pretended nothing happened.

(…)

Now weirder things were happening, Lily was constantly shouting _**"Demon."**_ And running around the apartment and to be truthful Magnus and Alec were worried about her, although Maryse kept trying to convince them that it was just a faze and she would get over it, it still didn't stop them from worrying. Then on her fifth birthday she didn't something _unthinkable_.

(…)

It was Lily's fifth birthday, the living room was all decorated in purples and pinks, lilac balloons covered the floor and all the guests had arrived, all wearing party hats, someone, and Magnus suspected Jace, had even put a party hat on Chairman Meow, so he was going round trying to knock it off and of course everyone found this very entertaining. Magnus had dressed Lily up in her favourite party dress, the white one with little hearts stitched on it and he had styled her hair with lilies in it and waves flowing down her back. Now it was time to open up her presents, Magnus and Alec got her lots of things but her favourite was a delicate silver necklace with her name on it surrounded by hearts and flowers. Maryse had got her new clothes to add to her collection of many. Isabelle had got Lily her very first set of makeup (**"your never too young to learn how to doll yourself up."** Was her reply to the narrowed looks she received) Jace had got her a doll and Clary had gotten her a book, _Do penguins wear suits? _

For some reason Lily didn't like Clary very much and as soon as she received her present Lily looked at it with disgust plain on her face for all to see and then she held it in her hands very tight and all of a sudden the book had burst into flames. Everyone panicked but Lily just sat there staring at the book and laughing at the remains, then she hissed _**"Demon"**_.

(…)

By this time Magnus was getting suspicious, maybe it was the Seelie Queen messing with Lily, but then he sat down and thought about it. Warlocks are half demon and half human and faeries are half angel and half demon, which would make Lily, ¼ human, ¼ angel and 2/4 demon.


End file.
